


Blood on the Battlefield

by nerdisthewerd413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Cute boys and stupid girls, Death, EriSol - Freeform, Feferi - Freeform, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioning of Feferi, Requested by a friend of mine, Sollux - Freeform, Sollux's P.O.V, battles, eridan - Freeform, other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdisthewerd413/pseuds/nerdisthewerd413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well hey there. I'm writing another fic.</p><p>Yup. This one is to fill a request from my friend Meagan (if you're reading this now: you're much welcome) and it's about Eridan and Sollux. They're fighting (indirectly about feferi. You'll learn about that later), and then they kiss. More than once.<br/>Read a little more to learn about the stuff in between.</p><p>So yeah. Hope you guys like this fic. I don't own Homestuck; all rights to Andrew Hussie.</p><p>(This is also written in Sollux's POV. I only used quirks when it came to Trollian.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood on the Battlefield

It was just another plain day in the lab.  
I was minding my own business coding.  
It was supposed to be a plain old day, which meant everyone was just trolling the human kids some more, but Eridan decided to raise shit up.

He sent me a message via Trollian, even though he was RIGHT NEXT TO ME THE WHOLE TIME. Douche.

CA: hey sol  
CA: bet you cant beat me in another battle hmm

This was pretty normal for Eridan, so I ignored it.  
Until he sent me those two other fucking messages.

CA: meet me in the empty room in about fivve minutes  
CA: and dont get too full of yourself

Alright, so let's get this straight: We've been having pointless battles most of our free time when we weren't both in the lab. It goes the same way as always: him betting me he can beat me at a battle, we fight, I win, he starts leaving me alone for a little while, then the system repeats. No big deal.

But it also just happened to have been the day when Feferi dumped me.

We've been on and off for a long time, but today she just flatout told me she was tired of me and Eridan always fighting and that she was done, so today I was more pissed than usual.

Eridan caught me at the wrong moment, so this is how it went.

~~~~~~~~~

I turned around swiftly and clocked Eridan right in the jaw, sending him flying off his chair into that goddamn horn pile.

"Leave me alone you piece of fucking shit," I spat at him, turning around and putting my shades back on. I code with them off because it helps me concentrate.  
I turned back around and gave him the worst fucking glare I ever have. He didn't seem moved at all.

The bastard decided to spit back, "Wwoww, sol. You hit the big bad highblood right in the fuckin' jaww. Good for you."

So I walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar, and grunted, "You wanna get your ass handed to you?"

"Awwh, that's the glubbin swweetest thing I heard all day!" He pretend to hold his cheeks like he was blushing.

So I dragged him into the large spare room down the hall. We used to have spare storage of recuperacoon slime in there, but I moved it to another room because Karkat thought it was placed wrongly since Gamzee could access it easily. I still did it.

I threw him onto the floor, my psionics blazing. "Looks like you don't have your gun today, "big bag highblood". Get ready to have your ass on a silver platter."

I must have caught him pretty off guard because when I let out a blast of psionic energy, he blew into the back wall. I could hear his skull crack against the concrete.

Of course, I DID want him to die, but hearing that crack made something inside of me click.  
God dammit, it was heartfelt feelings.  
I idiotically ended up rushing over to him right before he passed out, holding him like a pathetic romcom Karkat would love.

"Eridan?" I managed to say, smooth and calm. He coughed and sputtered, smirking up at me.

This is where shit got real. He whispered, _"I always admired your powers y'knoww."_

Okay, so another thing you all need to get straight is that Eridan is shitty at being hot or sweet or even close to subtle. He also was really shitty at complimenting, but in a way I loved it.

Wait, what?  
Fuck, I knew it. This fucker got into my head, just like he wanted.

But you know... Seeing him with a cracked skull in my arms wasn't the way I planned to tell him this secret I've had.  
Nor did I expect him to actually say something that made sense.

"Why do we get so fuckin'..." he coughed up a little more blood, then continued. "...fuckin'... beaten up over that girl?"

I didn't know what else to do other than laugh awkwardly.  
He didn't believe it one bit.

"She won't talk to me anymore."

Okay, so this is another spot where shit got real. My mind did a complete 180 and actually started to think about this.

But I didn't have time for that, and you probably don't either. So I'll just tell you this:

I had a change of heart.

The secret I mentioned earlier was... Okay, don't get all sappy on me and start fucking making fun of this, but...  
...I have a crush on Eridan.

It's been a really long time, but we were actually sort of close to being friends. I even thought we'd make good matesprits, in the slightest, thanks to our complete opposite-ness,  
so **THIS** happened.

"...Sol."

I snapped out of my stupor and looked down at him.

"Can't you just fuckin' agree wwith me noww?"

So I pulled him in and kissed his fishy purple lips.

After a minute, he pepped up like he wasn't currently bleeding from his head.

"...She dumped me too okay?"

He looked sympathetic. Kind, even.

"I just... got pissed... and shit... and... I actually sorta like you, Eridan." This time it was him to pull me in for a kiss.

Once we parted, he spoke again.

 

"You knoww...

 

**...I like this side of you better."**

**Author's Note:**

> That was probably more horrible than I intended but I congratulate you for staying with it until the end. You are a strong individual.


End file.
